The Evil Green Grass
by NochiRaisu
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke is on a mission. To do what? To pull out grass. Read on to find out ! SASUSAKU


I'm trying to write other stories too apart from my Hunter x Hunter one im working on. So if you have any ideas please give me some ? HERE GOES!

SASUSAKU 

"Hey"

Sakura turned around. Her face light up brightly.

"Hey, you called _me _Sasuke?"

"Who else do you think?" replied Sasuke. But Sakura was too happy to pay any notice to his sacarsm. " Do you know why Kakashi-sensei's late again? You was with him last night. I saw"

"Erm...well, he said he had to a book or something called Icha-- something."

Sasuke mumbled something and leaned back against the bridge. Arms crossed.

"Hey! Why isn't any one asking me here!" grumbled Naruto.

"Cos you know nothing so shut up!" said Sakura and plonked him on the head. Just then Kakashi sensei appeared in front of them reading a book. His face red.

"You're late!" screamed Sakura and Naruto

"Yea..erm.."He hastily tucked away his book. " I saw an angel drowning in the river and she told me she cant be touched by a alien species so i gave her a twig to hold but everything she held broke so it took some time and then when i helped her she turned into a tree so --"

"Really? You saw an angel? And a tree?"

"Yes yes Naruto" said Kakashi nodding his head. "So you understand."

"Just stop with the idiotic excuses Kakashi-sensei!" moaned Sakura.

"Sorry" he apolgised while rubbing the back of his head. "Ok, today's mission is...pulling grass? Ok the missions are just get weirder." He looked up from the scroll he was holding. "OK, guys, there are two main patches of grass for elimination. Me and Naruto will take care of one, while Sakura and Sasuke take care of the other. "

"BUT--!!" But Sakura had already punched Naruto in the face. Noone was going to ruin her chance of her and Sasuke being alone.

"If you value your life Naruto, shut up." she hissed in his face.

Naruto nodded. "Yea, i do value my life Sakura"

"Let's go then!" said Kakashi and off they went.

2 minutes later.

"Ok, Sasuke and Sakura, see you later," and Naruto and Kakashi sped away. After some time Sakura could hold it in no longer.

"I LOVE YOU SASUKE!" she blurted out.

Silence.

"Yea, i know Sakura," replied Sasuke, not bothering to look up and carried on pulling grass."You told me 87 times."

"You actually kept count?"

"No, i randomly made it up."

'Oh, I must be driving him pretty nuts' thought Sakura, 'for him to _randomly_ make up something. I just need to push him a little further..."

"OW! Sasuke help! The plants are attacking me! HELP MEEEEEEEE!"

Sasuke turned and sighed. "Sakura if you are going to annoy me, you might as will go and help Naruto. You two are made for each other."

Sakura froze. Did he just say what she just heard him just say? Tears ran down her face.

_Not again, thought Sasuke. _

"Er...Sakura, don't cry, i, er...didn't mean it...heh.." Sasuke didn't know what to do. He didn't want the people to start coming out thinking he was harassing a defenceless girl. "I er...sorry."

Sakura looked up, still crying. "Really?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah."

She shuffled towards him and leaned her head on his shoulder. 'Hehehe' thought Sakura evilly, ' This is all going perfectly well for me, god Sakura, I'm such a genius! I knew he wouldnt leave me crying if i was alone with him, he would think that people would think that he was bullying a helpless girl like me! Heh Ino pig, wish you was here to see this!'

All the time while Sakura was thinking this Sasuke was thinking something too.

_Oh help me, I wish she wouldn't lean on me like this, God, she's so annoying sometimes. I think i better get this sorted out. _

"So, er,.. Sakura can you stop crying?"

"Only...sob sob only if you will go out with me!" sobbed Sakura _dreadfully. _

_Oh god. Oh god. Breathe Sasuke. HELL NO! _

"Erm... sure" _It'll only be for like one day before i'll dump her, thought Sasuke. _

"YAY!" squealed Sakura, clapping her hands. Her tears seemed to have mysteriously vanished. "Tomorrow then? ok? At that bench. I need to get ready. See ya!" And Sakura ran away.

Sasuke looked around him at the clumps of evil green grass around him still left. _Oh God, this is going to be troublesome._


End file.
